five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaG 1 Backstory
Cast * Owner * British Phoneguy * Scott Smith (The NG you play as in FNaG 1) * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Golden Kirby Chapter 1: The Opening * Owner: So, how do you think about this establishment? * British Phoneguy: Hmm... Really interesting, I will go and have it approved *leaves room* * Owner: This is the best idea ever, an establishment with kids' favorite characters. Everyone loves Kirby! Every '''kid '''loves Kirby, this will be great with the kids. * British Phoneguy: *comes back in room* I'm Back! * Owner: Good! did you get the approval? * British Phoneguy: Yes * Owner: Great! Chapter 2: Kirby and Friends Unite * Kirby: Huh? Where are we? * King Dedede: Ugh, judging on the boring kids pictures, and the arcade area over there. We're in... * Kirby: Hurry up! I'm getting bored * King Dedede: Fine! We're in a kids' restaurant. * Meta Knight: What?! Why are we here? * Kirby: Probably for *gulp* the kids. * Meta Knight: Ugh, kids. Hey, where is Waddle Doo? * King Dedede: and Waddle Dee? * Kirby: Maybe they're in there. *points to the Wonder World covers* * Meta Knight: Let's check it out. Chapter 3: Into Wonder World *Kirby and crew open the Wonder World covers* * Waddle Doo+Waddle Dee: Hi guys! * Kirby: WHOAH! This place is nice! * Waddle Doo: Come play some arcade games * Meta Knight: No thanks * Waddle Dee: But they work! And are '''really '''fun! * King Dedede: Ok fine *starts playing arcade game* Hey! These aren't that bad, he isn't lying! *Kirby and Meta Knight start playing* * Kirby: Wow, these '''are '''fun! * Meta Knight: I regret denying that offer before. Chapter 4: The Kids Arrive Day 2 of the grand opening of Kirby's Game House and Pizza * Owner: Let the children come in! *opens doors* * Kirby: *hears footsteps* Did you hear that? * Waddle Doo: What? * Kirby: it sounds like... * King Dedede: Children * Kirby: Exactly. Everyone, go back to where we started in this place! They might think we're not here if we stay in here * Everyone: *moves back to spots* Chapter 5: The New Night Guard * Scott Smith: First day on the job! I wonder how this job will be. *Phone Rings* * British Phoneguy: Hello? Hello? __________________________blablabla, this job blablabla you probably should read the original FNaG article so you get all the phonecalls. *hangs up* * Scott Smith: Hmm... this job sounds interesting. *chuckles* Maybe that's why I chose this job instead of everything else. * Meta Knight: Hey, look at that. *points to a camera* * Kirby: I wonder what that's for. * Meta Knight: Are we being watched? *Camera moves* * King Dedede: Yep, we're being watched. * Kirby: I hate being watched * Meta Knight: Where's the person watching these? * Waddle Dee: I don't know * Waddle Doo: Maybe... * Waddle Dee: Maybe... It's a security guard * Kirby: I hate security guards. * King Dedede: Maybe we should go and see why he's there... Chapter 6: A Mysterious Dissapearance * Owner: I just realized something, I thought of this establishment a few days before that weird 'Mysterious Disappearance'. * British Phoneguy: Does that mean you... * Owner: No, but I feel that someone may have been acting quite sketchy. We'd best ask our employees if they know anything about it Chapter 7: G a m E O v E R * Scott Smith: Wow, this job is rather fun for me to do. Make sure no one suspicious is in the building. * ???: They Know * Scott Smith: *Slight flinch* What the heck was that? * ???: Over Here * Scott Smith: *Sees a yellowish version of Kirby* W-Who are you?? * Golden Kirby: I Prefer To Be Called Golden Kirby, But Only My Closest Friends Call Me Other Names * Scott Smith: Ok, now what were you talking about 'They Know'? * Golden Kirby: They Know About It, And I Know You Know Too. * Scott Smith: I know about what? * Golden Kirby: *vanishes* G a m E O v E R ? Category:Games